Chancemon's Game
by BubsFFN
Summary: Forced to play a card game they can't escape from, how will this high stakes game of War! turn out?  And whose fault is it they have to lose clothes?


It was a quiet, relaxing, spring afternoon and the younger Digidestined were enjoying a nice picnic in the Digital World with their Digimon. When along came a small Digimon, about a foot tall, who appeared to have a die as a head.

"Greetings! My name is Chancemon. Would you like to play a game?"

The die Digimon was smiling in what seemed like an innocent manner.

"Sure, I'll play."

"Yeah, alright."

"Okay, sounds fun."

"If everyone else is, sure."

"Alright."

"I don't think so."

Cody was the only one who didn't agree to play.

"Cody, why won't you play?" Yolei asked the small boy.

"Sounds like a trick, you're all just blindly trusting this strange digimon?"

"I don't sense anything dark from him," Kari replied.

"Oh, I'm not dark Digimon. But I guess I can't have fun with the little one like I can the rest of you. Shame…GAME TIME!"

With this final yell, a large, transparent dome appeared and surround the five participating children, shutting out Cody and the Digimon. The Digimon started hammering the dome, but it didn't budge. No noise was could be heard by those on either side of the dome from the other side.

Chancemon was floating at the top of the dome, out of reach of the children. "I'm not dark, I just don't like people quitting in the middle of my games. I can create this perfect, impenetrable dome and force all inside to play a game, as long as they agree to play with me. However, the game can't be anything harmful, really makes my combat abilities rather low. No intention of harm, no darkness. You can see out, they can't see in. I just want to have fun."

"So the only way out of this is to play your game to the end?" Ken asked the floating die.

"That's right, my boy."

"So, what are we playing?" T.K. asked the Digimon.

"Well, I'll let you decide. You can decide the game, I'll decide the general rules. Don't worry, the game will have a definite, reachable ending. Another rules, my attack is so complicated… Just think of the game, I'll know."

"Alright, no one think of a game, we need to make sure--"

"Well, it's decided," Kari was interrupted. "Came up real quick, and two of you thought of a game at the same time. I think it'll be fun to combine them, don't you? Someone thought of Strip Poker, and War. So, looks like we're playing Strip War!"

"WHAT!" Kari yelled out. "Davis, this is your fault isn't it! You were supposed to keep your mind blank, pervert!"

"Hey, I thought of War! It was the simplest game that popped up, I figured it would have an easy end and wouldn't involve anything complicated. I definitely didn't think of strip poker."

"Then who did?" questioned T.K. "I didn't think of anything? Did you Kari?" The girl shook her head. "Did you Ken?" The boy shook his head as well. "And Yolei?" The girl stayed quiet. "Yo-Yolei?"

"I'm sorry!" the girl wailed. "I came across my sister and her friends playing it last night, it just sorta popped in there. I didn't mean to, why would I want to play a strip game in front of you guys?!"

"Enough chatter, rule time. You'll each have an infinite, randomized deck to draw your next card from. Whoever has the high card is safe, a random person from the losers will remove an item of clothing. Anything you're currently wearing counts, pairs of items count as one. If there is a tie for the win, they'll draw three cards and the best two out of three will win. If you both get tie again, this will repeat until a winner is established. The loser of a war will be the person who removes clothing that round. The winner is the last one with any clothing left. At that point, the game will end and I'll drop the dome and leave. Here are your cards," he snapped his fingers and pile of cards appeared in front of each of them, "so sit down in circle and begin."

"There's no way I'm doing this. I'm not getting naked in front of you boys!"

"Yolei, you can see our Digimon have all digivolved, and still can't get through this barrier. I don't like it either, but I don't think we're leaving until this game ends. So we just have to grin and bear it," Kari told Yolei quietly.

Kari sounded calm, but she was visibly shaking with fear. All the children sat down in a circle and picked picked up their first card. They stared at it for a while, nervous about throwing it out. "Screw it," Davis said, and threw his card in to the middle of their circle. The rest of them followed suit.

Yolei: 4

Ken: 3

Davis: Q

Kari: K

T.K.: 5

Kari visibly sighed in relief while the others fidgeted nervously, waiting for whatever method Chancemon would use.

"And so our dear friend Kari here wins round one. Congrats! Now time to decide a loser, yes?" POP! A four sided die appeared over head. "This die has the four losers' names on it. Whoever has their name appear loses." And with this, the floating die dropped.

"I guess I'm up." And with that, Ken removed his shoes and placed them neatly beside him. And they promptly disappeared. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, they're just moved," Chancemon responded, and pointed toward the side of the dome. Five domed off sections appeard, and Ken's shoes appeared in one section. "Just keeping things organized. Let's move to round two, shall we?"

Again the players drew, and again they hesitated. Shorter than the last round however, and they all threw in nearly together this time.

Yolei: 8

Ken: 2

Davis: 4

Kari: 2

T.K.: 1

"Whoo!" Yolei yelled out, the others were again silent and trying not to meet each others eyes. No comments this time, just a popping sound and the die falling again, new names this time.

Ken's socks joined his shoes in the discard pile. "This isn't looking to good for me right now…I'm going to run out of safe items eventually," Ken said with a chuckle, one that held no real amusement.

The rest of the group laughed as well, but there was little merriment. This wasn't going to end well for most of them and they knew it. But, seeing no way out of it, their Digimon still hammering at the dome to no visible effect, they once again drew. And this time, simply threw the cards in right away.

Yolei: 7

Ken: 2

Davis: 5

Kari: 4

T.K.: 7

"Oh goodie, War! How fun!" the Digimon above them exclaimed in glee.

Three of them relaxed, knowing they were safe now. Yolei and T.K. just stared at each other for some very long seconds. Then, without warning they each drew three cards and slammed them down nearly simultaneously.

Yolei: 3 J 4

T.K.: 10 9 4

"Well, this is unexp--"

Chancemon didn't have a chance to finish his statement, as the two players immediately drew three cards again and laid them out.

Yolei: Q 2 J

T.K.: K K A

"Oh, no way!" Yolei yelled out, while T.K. just sagged slightly. "I still beat them, this isn't fair!"

"It's alright Yolei, its just boots," Ken said.

"Yeah, but that's one less shield for more important things!"

"Oh stop it Yolei, there's little we can do but move on. Quit complaining and hurry up so we can get out of this stupid bubble," said Davis.

"ARRGH!" was the final yell, as Yolei pulled her boots off and threw them. They disappeared in mid-air and re-appeared in her section of grass. "Let's move on," Yolei said in an annoyed tone, throwing her next card in before anyone else.

Yolei: Q

Ken: 8

Davis: 8

Kari: Q

T.K.: 1

"Again! No way! Fine, no way I lose this time," she said, a determined look on her face as the drew three cards and laid them down all at once.

Yolei: K A 3

"Ha, no way I lose!"

Kari, visibly shaking, picked up her three cards and looked at them. Sighing, she just dropped them and took her shoes off and dropped them on the grass. Like the others they vanished.

Kari: Q 9 10

Nothing left to say anymore, the game continued silently.

Yolei: 9

Ken: 6

Davis: Q

Kari: K

T.K.: 10

POP! Moments later T.K. pulled off his shoes. "No big deal," he laughed, though it was no merrier than Ken's. Everyone else continued their tense, nervous silence.

Yolei: 8

Ken: 3

Davis: A

Kari: 5

T.K.: 3

POP! "Damnit, this is rigged! Why is Davis not ever losing!" Yolei cried out in frustration.

"How dare you, my games are entirely fair! I assure you, everything is truly random."

"God does not play dice with the universe," Ken quoted.

"Azulongmon does," Chancemon replied.

Ken just chuckled, the first genuine laugh of the game. "This isn't funny Ken!" Yolei roared, throwing her socks at the boy. Socks which disappeared moments before hitting him. "Uggh, let's just go," she said, throwing down her next card in advance again. The rest followed suit, Ken in a more sober mood.

Yolei: 3

Ken: 5

Davis: 2

Kari: K

T.K.: 6

POP! "Geez, you are a lucky one Davis," Ken moaned, he had lost again. He unbuttoned his grey school shirt, revealing white t-shirt being worn underneath. "I'm really not wearing a lot compared to some of you…am I?"

"Yeah…I guess it's starting to get a bit serious isn't it?" Kari asked to no one in particular.

They all paused and looked at the ground, thinking seriously on where this was going to go. And then they drew.

Yolei: K

Ken: J

Davis: 6

Kari: 9

T.K.: 6

POP! "Guess my luck ran out," Davis said, grinning. A genuine grin, surprising everyone else. He pulled off his shoes and tossed them carelessly behind him.

"Davis, how can you be so cheery?" T.K. asked.

"Veemon, just now, gave me a look that said, 'Sorry, I can't get through.' Well, not gave me a look per se, but I can see it on his face. At this point he's just hoping I can figure out how to get out. And we already know. And with that, I know there's nothing that can be done about this. Might as well just accept it, can't continue worrying about something I can't change. Luck will decide something, and I'll accept it and move on," Davis replied, and then threw out his next card without any hesitation.

"Well, I guess luck is still pretty securely with you," T.K. remarked, noting Davis' Ace. "Not a bad train of thought I guess." T.K. shrugged, and tossed his card out too.

The rest followed promptly.

Yolei: J

Ken: 10

Davis: A

Kari: 6

T.K.: 9

POP! "Resigned to let luck play its course eh? Well, I suppose only one of us can win," Ken said quietly, having lost again. Off came his shirt, which he folded and laid down only to have it vanish. It did stay neatly folded however.

The girls started intently at the ground at this point, both turning a slight pink. No one made a comment. With the girls still staring at the ground, the next round was thrown out.

Yolei: Q

Ken: 5

Davis: A

Kari: 6

T.K.: A

Davis just laughed. "Maybe my luck isn't so strong after all."

T.K. just smirked. "Well, you haven't lost quite yet."

The cards are held up, both players staring straight into the others eyes. Then, the two both drew their hands back, yelled out dramatically and threw the cards down forcefully.

Yolei muttered something about immature under her breath, Ken smirked and Kari outright giggled.

Davis: A J 3

T.K.: 3 4 A

"See? Lady luck's still in your coner," T.K. said in a false wise tone while removing his socks.

Davis just grinned.

Kari and Yolei picked up the new cards, but T.K., Ken and Davis each made elaborate arm gestures before picking their cards up and slamming then down hard. Kari giggled again while laying her card down nicely, Yolei tried to scowl but a slight grin kept trying to sneak in. She tossed her card in.

Yolei: A

Ken: 3

Davis:J

Kari: 3

T.K.: 4

POP! And all eyes turned toward Ken. "Maybe that's why I get for showboating?" He asked the group, and stood up to remove his uniform pants. The girls pointedly averted their eyes, turning a great deal pinker than before. Davis chuckled.

"Ken, if that was the truth I'd have been punished way too much at this point."

"Point taken," Ken said back, as his pants disappeared. He sat back down. "No point in wasting time," he said and tossed his next card in. The rest followed suit, the girls still looking the other way.

Yolei: A

Ken: 3

Davis: J

Kari: 3

T.K.: 4

POP! "Resigned to luck as I am, I'm still relieved," Ken said. The girls were struggling to see the results without looking at the nearly naked Ken. And they failed quite spectacularly going by their constantly darting eyes and red faces.

"Well, I'll be joining you soon, if things keep going like this," T.K. said, removing his hat.

At this thought, the girls covered their faces and stared at the ground once more. The next round began.

Yolei: 4

Ken: 2

Davis: 5

Kari: 8

T.K.: 7

POP! Now the girls really didn't know where to be looking. T.K. just silently pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side where it collected with the others as always. It was old hat for them at this point. "Azulongmon's dice have it in for us, it seems."

Ken smiled, Davis had not stopped grinning for several rounds and the girls started at the ground. "Oh forget it, Kari let's just look. They'll see one of us anyway."

Taking deep breaths, both girls lifted their heads, faces still glowing, and tried to both look and not look at the same time. And in this manner the next round was played.

Yolei: A

Ken: 5

Davis: 4

Kari: 2

T.K.: J

POP! "Well, it has to be kept interesting to be fun, doesn't it?" And so, Davis took off his socks.

Chancemon chuckled at this. "Well said my boy! Well said."

Nothing was as interesting at the last couple rounds, so they drew cards again.

Yolei: 5

Ken: J

Davis: A

Kari: K

T.K.: K

POP! "And it evens up again. I knew I'd catch you." And so, T.K.'s shorts followed the path of his shirt and he was down to his last item, some boxer shorts, in a tie with Ken. Unlike last time, the girls resolutely looked on, refusing to be even more embarrassed when the boys seemed not to care.

"I'm impressed girls, I am pretty hot." T.K. said, laughing.

The girls just turned their noses up at that and they all placed their next cards down.

Yolei: 9

Ken: K

Davis: 8

Kari: 9

T.K.: 10

POP! "I-I guess it isn't fun unless it's close…" Kari said, trying to summon the same confidence Davis had. Her socks were discarded.

"That's the right idea Kar," Davis said, encouragingly.

She nodded and smiled weakly, but played her next card with a steady hand.

Yolei: A

Ken: 5

Davis: 3

Kari: 2

T.K.: J

POP! "Don't weaken Kari!" Yolei ordered.

Ken paled, but recovered pretty quickly. "Had to be one of us, can't stress over what we can't change after all." He curled into a ball and slowly removed his boxer shorts, being careful to try and keep some "things" hidden behind his legs.

Yolei was shaking a little and Kari was looking a little woozy but neither looked away. The boys didn't say a thing, neither apparently thinking it was worth mentioning at this point.

"So what do I do now?" Ken asked.

Chancemon smiled and Ken disappeared. The rest of them looked around curious, before they heard a startled cry and looked up to see Ken floating. He was floating at a bad angle for his modesty, and the girls' resolve finally broke as they slapped hands over their eyes and looked away. Ken just closed his eyes and positioned his hand better.

"You'll be floating up here with me, a bird's eye view of the rest of the game. Enjoy!"

Ken oriented himself, getting used to the floating, and started watching the game again.

Never raising their heads past level, the girls managed to recover and the next hand was played.

Yolei: 3

Davis: 7

Kari: A

T.K.: A

"Wow, at lot's riding on this…," T.K. remarked, though he didn't seem to be visibly worried.

"I'm not really sure if I want to win or not…," Kari said with notable trepidation.

Kari: 10 10 1

T.K.: 10 11 11

"Luck props me up a little longer," T.K. says with a grin.

Kari just stares at the cards, before Davis snaps his fingers. She takes off her gloves, whispering "I wish I brought my camera today…"

They deal out their cards again.

Yolei: Q

Davis: Q

Kari: 8

T.K.: 7

"Davis! I could've won!" Yolei shouted.

"It's all in the luck of the draw Yolei, don't' blame me," Davis said, holding his hands up in defense.

"I know, I know…" was her only reply.

Yolei: 4 2 J

Davis: 3 4 6

"Worked out anyway! The lead is mine!" Yolei whooped, flashing a peace sign.

Again Davis laughed, and took his jacket off.

Still feeling confident, Yolei threw out her next card with a smile.

Yolei: 10

Davis: 4

Kari: 3

T.K.: J

POP! A six-sided die this time, each name appearing twice. "Looks like it's running out," Davis said. "Maye Ken was my lucky charm." With that, he pulled his gloves off.

"As long as you luck goes to me," T.K. said with a smile.

They placed their next cards down.

Yolei: 10

Davis: Q

Kari: 6

T.K.: 3

POP! "Bah, they already saw Ken," T.K. said, and swiftly stood up and yanked his last piece of clothing off. The girls squealed and covered their eyes while Davis and Ken howled with laughter.

"Your figners aren't closed very tight Kari…" Davis said slyly.

"Davis!" Kari yelled out, squirming but closing her fingers tighter.

T.K. appeared up above and told the girls they could look again. They were back to being extremely flushed, but managed to play their cards anyway.

Yolei: 10

Davis: Q

Kari: 6

POP! Three times each side now. "Well, has to be close I guess. Fun and all that jazz. At least I've still got a lot on, nothing's showing yet…" Yolei trailed off, removing her gloves in the process.

"There's the spirit Yolei!" Davis told her happily, and started off the next round.

Yolei: J

Davis: 7

Kari: Q

POP! "Again," Yolei moaned, but otherwise didn't say anything and pulled off her helmet.

"Just think, we're closer to being done each round," Kari said, trying to sound encouraging.

Yolei: Q

Davis: 2

Kari: 10

POP! Davis' grin finally faded, and he just stared at Hikari. Ken and T.K. paused their spinning tricks in the air and just stared down at the game. One of the girls was going to lose something important.

Kari looked white a sheet, staring blankly at the die displaying her name. She fidgeted with her shirt hem before finally pulling off…her barette. This time Yolei was the only one laughing, Davis muttered something under his breath. "What was that Davis?"

"Uh…I said 'How clever'", he said in an obvious lie, and tried to cover it up by playing his next card. Kari let it slide.

Yolei: 4

Davis: 6

Kari: 1

POP! "YES!" Kari yelled out. The boys above had gone back to playing with their new floating power and Yolei looked crestfallen. "Well, win some you lose some," Yolei said, tossing her vest behind her.

Yolei: 2

Davis: 6

Kari: 7

POP! "Ha, good fortunes never hold," Davis said, and pulled his gloves off. "No point in delaying, I just want to leave here." He played his next card.

Yolei: 10

Davis: 5

Kari: 2

POP! Again, everyone froze and again Kari went white. No more barettes, everyone knew it. "C-can you guys turn around? Just until I take it off?"

Everyone nodded, and turned their heads. Breathing deep and closing her eyes, Kari pulled her shirt and clutched it to her chest. But, like everything else it vanished shortly and appeared with the rest of her clothes. She sighed, and said "I guess you can turn around now."

She finally gathered the courage to open her eyes and found that the other two had already played their cards for the next round. And Davis was making it very obvious he was desperately trying to act like seeing Kari in her bra was no big deal. "Thank you Davis," she whispered and played her card.

Yolei: A

Davis: Q

Kari: 7

POP! "Did you want us to turn around again?" Davis asked, already not looking at Kari.

"No, I suppose not. You have all been so brave, and you're right about having to just accept what we can't change," Kari said in a surprisingly calm tone.

The girl stood up, unbuttoned her shorts and let them drop, kicking them away from the group. "No point in dawdling, is there?" Kari asked the remaining players, dropping her next card.

The other two shook their heads and proceeded to play, with Davis finally managing to look at Kari. Not stare, just look in her direction at all.

Yolei: 2

Davis: 4

Kari: A

POP! "And I'm back in the lead!" Yolei cried out.

"Looks like," Davis said back and pulled his shirt over his head. "We're almost done with this now."

Davis played his next card, but the remark from the boy had given the two girls pause.

"Just go already, we're already naked so don't worry about it!" Ken shouted from above.

The two girls just looked at each other, nodded and flipped their cards into the middle.

Yolei: Q

Davis: 7

Kari: 10

POP! No one said anything. Davis just turned the other direction and Yolei's mouth opened in silent surprise. Kari slowly rose to her feet and made her way to the edge of the dome, facing away from the rest of them. And she unhooked her bra. Using both of her hands to cover her chest, she turned around and "Davis, turn around."

"But…"

"Just do it."

And so, Davis turned around. And was quite visibly relieved to find Kari wasn't completely topless. "How are you going to play?"

Kari just smiled and dealt out her next card with her toes. Yolei played her card normally, but Davis just smiled back and played his with his toes as well.

Yolei: 4

Davis: 6

Kari: 14

"Yay!" Kari exclaimed, raising her elbows into the air and keeping her hands carefully placed.

POP! "Damnit" Yolei yelled out. She sat there for a few moments just thinking, but then took her glasses off and placed them beside her.

"No, sorry. Those aren't an accessory and don't count," Chancemon told her, and sure enough the glasses didn't disappear.

"Damnit!" Yolei yelled out again. "Well, no way Kari out does me," she said in an annoyed tone and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head and tossed is hard across the dome. "Just like a bathing suit anyway. Let's just finish this up," she said, playing her next card.

"Yolei, you wear a one piece…" Ken pointed out.

"Not helping Ken," Kari said, looking up at him. And immediately looking away again, face redder than hit had been in a while.

Yolei: 2

Davis: 11

Kari: 8

POP! "Just a bathing suit, just a bathing suit, just a bathing suit…" Yolei repeatedly was muttering this under her breath as she pulled off her pants without even getting up and laid them carelessly beside her. "Alright, time to get serious now!" With this, Yolei closed her eyes and started waving her hand over the deck before stopping suddenly and flipping the next card over in one swift motion.

Yolei: K

Davis: 3

Kari: 8

POP! "Oh," was all Kari could say, in a very hushed tone. Having learned a lesson from Ken's attempt, she again stood up and walked to the edge of the dome. Facing away, she lowered the last piece of cover she had left. Then she replaced her arms again in strategic positions, trying to cover everything important before she vanished and appeared at the top of the dome.

"Gah!" she cried out, seeing Ken and T.K. making no apparent effort to really cover themselves, and slapped her hands over her eyes one again.

Now, at that point Davis had looked up to see why she yelled out. When she moved her hands to her eyes, he froze and made some sort of strange gurgling sound while drool formed.

"SHIT!" Kari cried, trying to turn around and cover herself back up. Instead, she just sort of spun around wildly, her hands becoming occupied with trying to right herself.

"It's mainly just thought, try and will yourself to stop spinning," T.K. suggested.

Shutting her eyes and furrowing her brow she did indeed manage to stop spinning around and put her hands back in the appropriate places. Everyone continued looking at her.

"Look, I already ruined all my careful planning by flashing you guys the goods once, let's all focus back on the game shall we?"

"It's not really that, I've just never heard you swear before…" T.K. said softly, looking back down at the game.

"Yeah, well…Davis, snap out of it! I want this to finish fast."

Davis, still in a near coma, shook his head and turned his attention back to Yolei. They played the next round.

Yolei: 11

Davis: 2

"Yes! One more round and I get off fully covered!"

"Guess there really is no need for a die anymore," Davis commented, and pulled off his shorts and flung them into the corner. "You might get off pretty easy here Yolei."

Again, Yolei closed her eyes and hovered her hand over her deck before flipping her card over dramatically.

Yolei: 3

Davis: 8

"No! I was so close! Bah, I've still got my arms to cover with, and all I need to do is win the next round. His luck will fail first, it has to!" And so, Yolei didn't get up and go to the edge. Instead, she just unhooked her bra and managed to keep her arms shielding her chest while letting it fall off her. It joined the rest of her clothes.

After a few awkward attempts however, she realized she wasn't as dexterous with her feet and had to reposition herself so one arm covered what two used to. Judging by the way Ken's eyes grew to saucers while she did it, one can wager a guess she was little careless but no one else seemed to notice. "Guess Kari beats me there."

"You win somewhere else," Ken whispered, but T.K. managed to pick it up.

"What was that Ken?" he asked him with a smirk.

"Uh…I wonder who will win?" Ken replied, chuckling nervously.

With her one free arm, she threw out her next card. Davis played his card with his foot again, just to show off.

Yolei: 10

Davis: 8

"Ha, you lose!" Yolei cried out, pointing both her fingers at Davis. Before going wide-eyed and whipping them both back to her.

"It's alright Yolei, your arms were out and blocking our view. You only flashed Davis," Kari informed her.

"Shame we only got half the show, eh Ken?" T.K. remarked.

At this, Kari punched him. T.K. raised an eyebrow at her, and gestured to her chest that had been briefly uncovered again. "Oh, like it matters anymore, even Davis saw," she said.

"At least I didn't flash the cute ones."

"Despite having remained calm through all the naked hijnks of Chancemon's game, you turn red at this? And Davis is cute too Yolei," Kari said, then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Awesome," said Davis while taking off his boxers. But then, played another card.

"Davis, the game is over," Yolei told him.

"I've still got my goggles. They're definitely the least thing I'd ever take off you know."

"But…my glasses didn't count!"

"Those goggles are an accessory, glasses are medical my dear. We have one final round left before my fun is over," Chancemon informed her.

"This isn't fair…I had won…" Yolei moaned, and played her final card.

Yolei: 10

Davis: J

"Alright, I keep my goggles."

"Ch-Chancemon. Once I take this last thing off, the game ends right?"

"That's right, the dome and I leave at that point, and you're all free."

"Right, so could everyone just turn around? Please? I mean, we get out right after, there's no need to do anything else after."

And so, everyone turned around like she asked. And she removed her underwear.

"Davis wins, thanks for the good time!" With these partings words, he disappeared without a noise and the dome blew apart. Unfortunately, their clothes blew around with it to every corner of the field. Fortunately, none of the first three losers fell close enough together after the floating ended to touch anything.

Davis, T.K. and Ken calmly walked around collecting their clothes after this, promising their Digimon they would explain when they were properly dressed. Not bothering to look for cover, they calmly dressed themselves.

Kari covered herself with her hands immediately and ordered Gatomon to cover Cody's eyes. After this however, she too just collected her clothes and dressed in the field with only a little more urgency and speed than the boys. "I need to be brave like them. Tai would've handled this fine," she whispered to herself.

Yolei jumped to reach her falling shirt before realizing everyone had turned around again looking for their clothes. Then she dove into some bushes and poked her head out to order Hawkmon to retrieve her clothes for her.

"Yolei, that's poison ivy."

Yolei screamed and ran out of the bush. Only to have Ken inform her that Poison Ivy doesn't exist in the Digital World. "I'll kill you Davis!"

And Cody, eyes still covered by Gatomon, simply asked "What the hell were you playing?!"

THE END

Just as a note, this was written a hand at a time, and after I had finished one hand I moved onto the next section based on the previous results. Each hand was determined by a random number generator, as well as who lost clothing that round. I was pretty surprised how one-sided it was for a while.


End file.
